


Home Sweet Home

by greenteaduck



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is nervous about bringing Kirk home to meet his daughter. (fluff!)<br/>*Also no spoilers for the new movie as this was written before I saw it.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fantabulous [allofspace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace)

Kirk rested his head against the window, staring out of the shuttle until his eyes became dazed and the Georgia scenery blurred into a mess of green and blue. Meanwhile McCoy watched him. It was entrancing the way Kirk had the face of a young man and yet there was always something more mature to him underneath the boyish grin.  It was a new side which McCoy had only seen in recent months when Kirk had taken command _of The Enterprise_. It was amazing how much the man had changed yet there was always a glimmer of mischief in those blue eyes that McCoy had grown to love.

 McCoy bit the inside of his cheek and turned his eyes to his shoes as the word “love” bounced about in his head. Neither of them had said “I love you” despite the fact that they had been dating since their second year at the Academy, and screwing around before that. Most likely this was because Kirk had never been in a relationship that went beyond one night and that involved actual conversation. And McCoy just didn’t want to put himself out there again after the divorce. He had been hurt too much already and he wasn’t sure he could take rejection from his best friend.

 “I won’t say anything,” Kirk broke the silence and when McCoy looked back up at his face he saw Kirk’s eyes trained on him, a comforting smile on his lips. “To Joanna, I mean.”

McCoy moved in his seat as if he was about to say something in response but nothing came out of his mouth. He wouldn’t call himself a selfish person and he (almost) never got in the way of Kirk’s, sometimes incredibly stupid, decisions. But this time he needed this. He nodded with the usual curl to his lip in place. “Thanks,” he said shortly.

Nodding, Kirk placed a hand on McCoy’s knee and looked back out the window. There was a slight flush to Kirk’s cheek, almost like he was trying to suppress his excitement. “Joanna’s lucky to have a Father like you,” Kirk murmured, turning his eyes to McCoy and sitting up. “I mean, I can’t really judge fathers but you really want to protect her.”

There was a twist in his gut that McCoy got when he was being selfish.

***

Joanna was almost the spitting image of her mother. She had the blonde hair and the rosy skin but she had inherited McCoy’s eyes and his stubborn demeanour. McCoy hugged her tight when he stepped off the shuttle until she began to rustle about in his arms and he took the hint to let go. “Hey, darlin’,” McCoy whispered cautiously as if this were all a dream and any second he might wake up. He placed a hand on her head as he stood in awe of her. “You’re getting so tall.”

That earned a proud look from Joanna. She tilted her chin up and smiled, one of her teeth missing from the bottom row. “You got older,” she observed. McCoy laughed and went in for another hug. He never thought he would miss the absolute honesty of children but in that moment he could think of nothing he would like more than to listen to Joanna’s observations of the world. “Daddy!” Joanna whined until McCoy released her finally. It was then that she realized Kirk was still standing behind them and that he was obviously not just a stranger that was holding her father’s luggage.

McCoy swallowed, “Joanna, this is Jim Kirk. My friend and the Captain of the star ship I work on, I’ve told you about him before.” It hurt him to lower Kirk down to being just a friend and he couldn’t bear to see Kirk’s face as he spoke the lie.

Joanna’s hazel eyes narrowed at Kirk.

McCoy was about to tell her to be nice when Kirk squatted down, eyelevel to Joanna, and squinted right back at her.

“What are you doing?” Kirk asked.

“Judging...,” she crossed her arms. “What are _you_ doing?”

Kirk crossed his own arms, “Judging.”

“Daddy,” Joanna turned her gaze towards her father. “He’s weird.”

McCoy smiled at his daughter. “Yes he is.”

“Bones!” Kirk practically fell over in mock hurt, hand clutching at his heart. McCoy rolled his eyes at him before scooping Joanna into his arms and kissing her cheek.

“You really have gotten bigger, Jo,” McCoy couldn’t help the sad note that crept into his voice. Joanna just kept smiling though and hugged around his neck. McCoy closed his eyes tight and kept holding her despite the way his back protested, never wanting to let go of her again. He peeked up at Kirk who had the sort of smile that made McCoy’s face heat up.  

_Joanna’s lucky to have a father like you_.

“Alright stop being silly and actually say hi to Kirk,” McCoy prodded.

Joanna turned in his arms and looked Kirk up and down, not quite trusting him yet but said, a little shyly, “Hello.”

Kirk gave one of his big, charming smiles that crinkled his eyes, “It’s very nice to meet you, Joanna. Your Dad won’t stop talking about you.”

Joanna smiled wide at that and McCoy growled, “You just love to butter up everyone.”

Kirk shrugged and winked at Joanna, “It just comes naturally.”

Joanna stuck her tongue out but gave a giggle before retreating back against her father.

***

The spring air was heavenly compared to the recycled stuff in space. McCoy was basking in the sun on the porch as Kirk chased Joanna around the lawn, moving in quick motions that McCoy knew would leave him winded in a matter of seconds. After being cooped up in a tin can in space for a year it was nice to be surrounded by all of the mundane things McCoy had taken for granted before Starfleet. For one he never had to worry about a sudden alien attack while he was going to the bathroom like he did on _The Enterprise_.

He sat on the porch stoop and enjoyed the way the sun made Kirk’s hair shine. Kirk was wearing a worn out Starfleet t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were just as beaten up. Joanna’s giggles rang throughout the air as Kirk nearly managed to catch her before she wriggled free of his grasp and began to sprint towards McCoy.

McCoy was nearly bowled over as she ran behind him and took shelter there, Kirk jogging in towards them.  He fell, as if defeated, in front of McCoy and huffed, “You’re just too fast for me.”

Joanna laughed and shouted, “You’re weird!”

Kirk shrugged at that and moved towards McCoy, so close that McCoy felt Kirk’s breath against his mouth. But then he stopped, biting his lip, and he looked into McCoy’s eyes. He was holding himself back from giving McCoy a casual peck on the mouth and McCoy could read it in Kirk’s eyes how much he wanted to kiss him. There was an unconscious swipe of his tongue over his lips before Kirk backed off and stood up, giving McCoy a pat on the back before once more going after Joanna who screamed and fell into a fit of giggles.

McCoy’s heart was pounding as he made his way back into the house.

***

McCoy slumped into the couch and felt the cushion sink as Kirk landed beside him. Joanna had taken a spot on the floor playing with her toy ponies which had dresses and sun hats on for some unexplainable logic that only Jo seemed to get.

After twenty or so minutes of watching Joanna play with her toys, McCoy felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and he looked over to see bright, blond hair in his face. He glanced at Joanna who was still playing contentedly.

Kirk’s breathing was calm and McCoy felt his fingers curling lazily in his after a few more minutes had passed. He was tired after a day playing with Joanna and he rested his cheek on Kirk’s head and enjoyed the smell of him. He didn’t smell like the unnatural clean of _The Enterprise_ or the recycled stale air. He smelt like the sun and grass.

And yet he still smelt like home.

“Daddy.”

McCoy’s eyes opened to see Joanna climbing into his lap and snuggling against his chest. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. “You okay?”

She nodded but her eyes strayed over to Kirk. There was a look of confusion on her face as she stared at him. Kirk was still moulded to McCoy’s side and his mouth gaped open a little. “Don’t mind him,” McCoy grumbled fondly.

“He’s weird...” Joanna crinkled her nose.

McCoy squeezed her hand and looked at Kirk. His nose was pressed against McCoy’s skin and a soft breath of air puffed against his neck. His face was so relaxed and his hand was still curled in McCoy’s. McCoy tightened his grip on him and hesitated for a moment. “He may be weird but he’s very important to Daddy, Jo,” McCoy began to explain. He pressed his nose against Kirk’s hair for a brief moment before turning back to Joanna. Her face wasn’t looking quite so severely at Kirk anymore but instead more curiously. 

McCoy brought Joanna closer to kiss her hair and hold her. “Your Dad’s a broken old man,” he said. “And Jim here does his best to fix me.”

“Are you sick?” Joanna’s voice sounded scared. “Is he your doctor?”

McCoy shook his head and laughed a little, “No, I’m not sick. I’m alright.” McCoy tried to think for a moment.  “Jim is... he’s very special to me.”

“You said he was special to _every_ one ‘cause he’s the Captain.”

McCoy nodded. “He’s special in the way that your Mother used to be very special to me.” McCoy’s heart broke a little when Joanna’s eyes looked a sad at the mention of her mother and he knew Joanna probably had a faint hope somewhere that her parents would get back together. “Except Jim here, he’s not going to leave me. No matter how ‘silly’ he may be, he’s really good to me and he would never hurt anyone.”

Joanna looked up at her Dad with those big hazel eyes.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Joanna replied and settled back down against her father. “Am I still your favourite though?”

“You’ll always be my favourite, Jo.”

***

The moment when McCoy knew Joanna was asleep upstairs, he cornered Kirk in the kitchen and pressed him against the counter.

McCoy’s fingers dug into Kirk’s hair and Kirk purred, delighted with the attention after being neglected for so long. He kissed him and bit at his lips. “You were so fucking hot today,” Kirk wrapped his legs around McCoy. “In your cow boy boots. Did you know when you’re here your accent gets thicker?”

McCoy nipped at his ear, “Did you know you talk too much?”

Kirk laughed breathlessly and kissed McCoy’s cheek with sudden tenderness. “You’re really good with Joanna too, Bones.”

“Don’t talk about my daughter when we’re doing this.”

Kirk kissed his mouth and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t deflect, take a compliment for once,” he stroked a thumb against the back of McCoy’s neck. “You really care for her... You’re a great Dad.”

McCoy looked into Kirk’s eyes and was about to speak.

“No matter what any judge says, you deserve her...”

McCoy looked up at him and Kirk gave a smile before kissing him deeply. He rested his forehead against Kirk’s and, damn, everything was so good like this--at home, with Kirk and his daughter. McCoy wrapped his arms around him and never wanted to let him go, never wanted this feeling of finally being a family to leave him. Kirk kissed his neck and even bit his ear, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood. He kissed McCoy’s forehead and allowed his lips to linger there. “I heard what you said to Joanna.”

McCoy stiffened and then felt a little embarrassed. “You’re still a damn idiot,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Kirk agreed, “but maybe that’s what you need.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow and then gave an exasperated huff.

“You’re really good with Joanna too,” McCoy said and then grumbled, “It’s sort of a shame you don’t want kids.”

Kirk pulled back and his eyebrows were practically meeting his hairline, “I never said that!”

“ _You_ want kids?” McCoy couldn’t help but keep the doubt out of his voice. Kirk may have grown up but becoming a father instead of going out and partying every night didn’t seem like something Kirk would just give up.

“One day, I mean,” Kirk explained, “with the right person.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, Jim,” McCoy breathed out. He was surprised with himself for saying it all of a sudden and he looked at Kirk with a tight jaw, as if he was daring him to leave now.

“I love you too, Bones,” Kirk grinned and nipped at McCoy’s chin before chuckling. “Loosen up, old man.”

This unleashed another bout of furious kisses from McCoy until he was left breathless, hands braced on Kirk’s hips in order to keep himself from falling over. Kirk wrapped him up in his arms and sighed against McCoy’s shoulder. “You’re not broken, Bones,” Kirk murmured. “You’re not something that needs fixing. However if you ever want to play doctor...” His fingers moved to fiddle with the fly on McCoy’s pants before sneaking a hand in.

“No offense, kid, but you would be the world’s shittiest doctor.”

“But I’m told my bedside manner makes up for it,” Kirk said with a dark look in his eyes that made McCoy growl with lust.


End file.
